TypeHYBRID
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: I'm a normal girl that thinks life's boring. But, one day, I decided to run away and I get sucked into the world of Eureka Seven! I have multiple personias and a hybrid. I'm also a sucker for lovey dovey stuff, so! I matchmake! Read and review!
1. Boring

OK! I love the anime Eureka Seven, so a story, I say! The narrator and character is me. 500 words.

My name: Sekine Jade (last, first)

Age: 13 and a half

**Diclaimed**

Read and review!

_---(Chapter One: Boring)_

I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the classroom.

_'Awesome! Summer time! More Eureka Seven to watch and no more boring---!'_ my thoughts were cut off. "...T-tou-san."

_'---No more boring times.'_

My father stood there arms cross, with a pout-like expression.

Moments later Tou-san took me to that...

Academy For Gifted Females registration.

"Ano, Sekine-san, I don't think that Jade-san can register---" the administator was cut off.

"I DON'T CARE. The academy's pay is too high. She will stay at her school." my father said in a sharp, angry tone.

_'Tou-san...'_

He took me to the cafe and brought a ton of food.

"Really? All this food? What's the catch?" I said, putting my fork and napkin down.

I was good that way. I could tell how things: People, objects, were feeling. I have a mental strength I guess.

He sighed. "What did I do? Your kaa-san and onii-kun would be disappointed so much."

I looked down. _'Why is this scene so...Familiar?'_

Tou-san took me home, and put me in my room.

"Now study."

"What?!" I yelled. "Demo! Summer vacation!"

"I don't care." he shut the door and locked it.

I lay on my bed. "So boring."

Thump thump.

_'What?'_ I thought, looking at the window. _'Rocks?'_

I opened the window. _'Neh, just the wind...'_

"Is my house the most boring place in the world?" I asked myself. "Maybe..."

I grabbed my backpack, and filled it with clothes and my cell phone, and some left-over food I stored in my room.

A glint appeared in my eye for a second. "Time to be a...Runaway. This is so not boring."

I leaped out of the one and half story building, and landed with a small 'plop'.

A light, a green one, with sparkles.

_'What? That looks like...Trapar!'_

And before I knew it. Bam!

I passed out, the feeling of trapar around you...Needs some getting used to.

_'So not...Boring.' _I thought, and grinned in my sleep.

_---(End Chapter One)_

XD Ok, review please! No flames! Tell me if I'm spelling something wrong.

_---(Preview)_

"What? Where am I?" I muttered, rubbing my head.

I got a look at my surroundings.

_'Hey, this looks like a...LFO?!'_

"You...You're...Part Coralian!" a soft, female voice called out.

"WHAT?! Who...Are you?" I yelled, pointing at her.

"Eureka."

_'What?! She...has to be kidding me...'_

_---(End Preview)_

_**Tou-san: Father, Dad, etc.**_

_**Kaa-san: Mother, Mom, etc.**_

_**Onii-kun: Brother**_

_**-San: Meaning someone not close to you; That you do not know well.**_

_**Demo: But**_

Next time! _Chapter Two: Eureka and The Nirvarsh TypeZERO_

**Jade-Sama**


	2. Eureka and The Nirvash TypeZERO

Read and review! 700 words, but long length, short sentences.

**Disclaimed**

_---(Chapter Two: Eureka and The Nirvash TypeZERO)_

I glanced up, a concealed space I was in.

_'What? A seat, and controls?'_

"What? Where am I?" I muttered, rubbing my head.

I got a look at my surroundings.

_'Hey, this looks like a...LFO?!'_

"You...You're...Part Coralian!" a soft, female voice called out.

"WHAT?! Who...Are you?" I yelled, pointing at her.

"Eureka."

_'What?! She...has to be kidding me...'_

"Are...Is it true?" I said. "Are you just kidding?"

She shook her head no. "And you are?"

She was reffing right now, and I squinted my eyes to see the words on the sign of a garage, a huge one.

"Thurston...Garage?!" I murmured.

"Yes, we're looking for something." Eureka said, looking straight through the windsheild and not on the side screen that showed me.

_'Man, she's a bit too focused, ne?'_

I look at the building next to the garage. A boy around a year old than me and his ojii-chan bickering, and oh no.

We were closing and...

Bam!

"Eureka-san!" I said. "You just blew up someone's room! Did you see the building?!"

"I did. Its fine." said Eureka, opening the hatch, and getting up.

The boy, Renton, stared at Eureka with an intensity.

With a mental grin, I thought, _'Great, I get to see a teenaged-boy experience love-at-first-sight. Maybe I should _mess_ around with their_ relationship_ a _bit_, so its faster.'_

"Hey," Eureka said. "I need to fix this LFO."

"Yo." I muttered, holding up a hand as a 'hey'. "I'm with her."

I shoved my hands into my pockets and followed them to the garage.

"Um, ano, I'm Renton. Renton Thurston." the boy told me, as Eureka was looking for a funeral-use weapon, er, item.

"Jade. Sekine Jade, from...Nevermind. Did you see where, that girl---I'm not telling you her name---went?"

"Oh, um..." he blushed.

"Stop being perverted, if you like you should tell her, but get on her good side first."

He blushed darker. "Um, arigatou, Jade-san." he grinned. "This is the Nirvash, right? The first LFO ever?"

"Yeah, your point?"

"Well, I looked inside and there's no compac drive in the---"

I sighed. "Aa, Renton, you might wanna ask her. She just found me after I ran away."

"Ran away?" he said, looking down.

_'He's thinking of his sister...'_

"Well, let's start from what happened eariler today." and I told him the whole story.

After several minutes, he spoke up.

"...Wow, reminds me of my life. But, I wouldn't run away, since I have no place to go..." he said, looking down again.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you have to take a risk. Believe and hope. It may come true." I muttered and quiet "maybe" at the end.

"Oh..."

"Hey, Renton, wasn't there a flamethrower over there?" I muttered lazily, pointing in that direction.

"What?!"

Boom!

_'Eureka! Man, I forgot! Well, she does laugh when he comes...I'll mess with 'em later.'_

I followed Renton, but after a few steps I collasped, clutching my head.

_'Why...Why does it hurt?!'_

And I remembered.

_"You...You're...Part Coralian!"_

Renton stopped, but I said to go after her and see whats wrong.

Thoughts echoed in my head.

_"You were supposed to come to this version of the world..."_

_"You must become one with the TypeHYBRID..."_

_"You must help them save Earth..."_

_"This is..."_

_"This is..."_

_"This is..."_

_"The prophecy."_

I let a small, quick, sharp scream.

_'The pain...'_ I thought. "Stupid mental strength..."

Boom!

"Eureka, Renton! The Nirvash!" I mumbled and got to my feet.

It was starting.

The prophecy.

And nothing could stop it. Nothing at all.

_"The Prophecy will not work!"_ a voice said. _"TheEND will suceed. Nothing can stop my victory!"_

Colonial Dewey's voice.

_---(End Chapter Two)_

Yeah, its 2:00AM, I'm tired a bit.

Next time! _Chapter Three: The Nirvash's Seven Swell!_

**Jade-Sama**


	3. The Nirvash's Seven Swell!

Read and review. Yay! 1100 words!

My Info

**Name**: Sekine Jade (last, first)

**Age**: 13 and a half

**Looks**: Black hair and eyes

**Height**: 5feet 2inches.

**Additude**: Slightly cocky. Acts stoic and calm. Mainly uneffected through emotional things, physical is affected

**Disclaimed**

_---(Chapter Three: The Nirvash's Seven Swell!)_

_'The prophecy, ne?' _I thought to myself as I grabbed a ref board. "Sorry, I need to borrow this, Thurston-san!"

"Hurry!" Axel yelled. "Renton and that other girl might need help!"

"Aa, I'm on my way, guys, so don't take all the fun!"

I grinned.

_'I think...The feel of trapar... Is good now.'_

Some blue human-like machines came.

_'Crud! KLFs!'_

I grabbed the side of the board and did a cut-back drop-turn.

I looked around. '_Skyfish! Renton! He's not so far ahead, so...I can catch up and held them out!'_

I dodged the KLF and followed Renton.

"RENTON! EUREKA!!" I yelled.

But they didn't hear me.

Renton and Eureka almost hit each other, didn't, and the pressure of the air made Renton fall off his ref board.

I shouted. "RENTON!"

I took a steep dive (I was holding onto the sides on the board) and trapar was surrounding everywhere. I started doing turns and it started to look like a drill.

And I stopped the turns, and did another cut-back drop-turn.

I grabbed Renton's hand and threw him up a few feet so Eureka could catch him.

I grinned. _'Mission complete.'_

Renton was now hugging Eureka and telling her a buncha lovey-dovey stuff.

"I'm going to protect you!" I heard him say. "With this drive! The Amita Drive."

"With that...?" she said.

I quickly flew up, landed, putting the ref board down, and sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Oi, you two!" they turned to me. "We'll do this. Together!"

"Yes!" they said.

Renton put the drive on and the compac disc started to glow.

The word "Eureka" appeared on it.

Eureka let out a small, quick, sharp scream.

"What? What's wrong?!" he said, shaking her by the shoulders gently.

"Renton." I said. "The Nirvash...Its not working. The drive..." I paused. "Remember. We'll do this together. She'll be ok. You just...Have to believe...In your reasons..."

"Right."

The Nirvash started to fall, Renton grabbed the controls.

"Why...Won't it move?!" he yelled. "Why?! Why?!"

The KLFs shot missiles at us.

"Missiles?! You've got to be kidding!" he yelled.

_'Is my life...Gonna end here?! At fourteen years?!'_ he thought.

"Renton." I said. "Open the windshield."

"WHAT?! You...We could get killed!"

"Now." I said in a sharp, commanding tone.

"Yes."

He opened the windshield and I jumped out, with the ref board.

"Hey, Renton. Keep her safe." I called back.

"Ok."

I reffed to the nearest other LFO.

Holland's.

"What do you want, kid?" he said.

"He...Them! That boy, Renton Thurston. He and Eureka are still in the Nirvash, and...Its gonna happen. The Seven Swell!" I yell back.

"What...? How do you know?"

"I don't have time to explain. We have to move out of the way!"

"Fine."

_---(After The Seven Swell)_

"Eureka. Are you ok?" I said. "How's Renton, and the child?"

She looked a bit shocked in the eyes. "The boy...And the Nirvash are fine."

"RENTON!"

We turned.

"Thurston-san?" I said. "Renton's fine."

As Holland and Axel were talking, Eureka started to talk with me.

"Jade, was it?" she said.

"Yeah, Eureka...When...We met you said I was part..."

She also looked down.

"Yes...You are a hybrid of many things." she said. "We've met...Before."

"Heh, then I don't remember." I said, smiling and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Are your smiles...Fake?" asked Eureka. "Because they seemed forced...Or without happiness..."

I blinked. "Sometimes they are...My mother and brother...They're gone..."

"Oh...Back on the Gekko-Go you can be an Auntie for my children."

"Yes, I will. Can you keep a secret...?" I asked.

She nodded.

I looked at Renton, who I know is awake. "You too, boy."

"How'd you know?" he said, then glancing at Axel and Holland.

"I'll...tell you two later." I said, as Holland approached us.

"You and you." Holland said, pointing at me and Renton.

I looked down. So did Renton.

"What do you believe in?" he had asked. "Back in the Nirvash?"

I replied. "The ability to believe in my comrads, friends."

Renton's turn now. "The thought to save her...The Nirvash's pilot. And Jade-san and the Nirvash told me to believe in my reason...So I believed in it."

"Hm, if there's something you want to prove come with us." Holland said to Renton, and turned to me. "You too."

"Yes..."

"Thats what she wants to."

We turned to Eureka.

Then, an alarm was set off.

"The Izumo unit!" Holland said. "They're faster than I thought."

"Holland!" Eureka called out, running towards us.

"I need to use the Nirvash's radio!" he said, getting on his ref board and going off.

"Hey, lets go together." she said, grasping Renton's left hand.

He blushed, as I snickered a bit.

They turned to me, and I turned around. "I'll see you two,_ later_. Have _fun_."

Renton blushed. "Jade-san!"

I waved, without turning back.

_'Heh, time to relax!' _I thought, finding a wall to lean on.

I slowly shut my eyes, to be interrupted by two people.

"C'mon, Jade-san! We have to go! And here I thought _you_ were the _most_ mature." Renton said, snickering.

Eureka giggled.

"Hey, I'm only thirteen, and I _need _my sleep!" I yelled.

"Thirteen? I'm older than you then." he grinned.

"Shove a sock in it." I said, still trying to sleep. "I love the clouds...So..._Relaxing_..."

I yawned, but was dragged up by Renton and Eureka.

"Lets go!"

"Fine."

_'Great, a member of a Gekko State, I'll be. How fun. But, I won't have an LFO, or something. Aw, man!' _I thought.

And a sentence echoed in my head.

_"The pilot of typeHYBRID. She's the one! But, there's one problem. She's Gekko State."_

That voice...

Not a member of the Gekko State's.

_---(End Chapter Three)_

Ok, review after this preview!

_---(Preview)_

I clenched the mop.

"Renton." I said. "I know smuggling is bad, but the Gekko State needs money."

"I know." he said.

I stopped mopping. "And the kids aren't Eureka's. Its not possible. Eureka's around our age. And Maurice is six. Not. Possible."

He stopped too. And grinned.

"Arigatou, Jade-san!"

"Just Jade. You're too formal, and I hate that coming from someone older than me."

He grinned.

I smiled. A fake smile.

_"The prophecy of the Human-Coralian hybrid." _a voice mumbled. _"Will she die, or live?"_

_---(End Preview)_

**Jade-Sama**


End file.
